With this Sunflower DISCONTINUED
by AlexanderiteWaterAngel
Summary: Menggunakan time Naruto Part 2, di mana semuanya sudah cukup dewasa 16 tahun ratarata. Perjalanan kacau yang dipimpin oleh Hanaseorang ninja dari Hanabigakure ke negaranya, Negara Hanabi. Bersama Naruto, Neji, dan Sasuke yang sudah pulang.
1. Double S Rank Mission

Yo! Ketemu lagi dengan AlexanderiteWaterAngel.

Nah kali ini fanfic Naruto!

Uh-oh, jangan protes sama bahasa yang tidak baku yah, aku mencoba memasukkannya biar jadi agak lain!

Nah, happy reading!

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

**Double S Rank Mission!? What The!?**

Hari yang cerah di Konohagakure...

"APAAAA!?!!"

_**Brakkk!!! Kraaak!! Brukk!!**_

Seketika itu meja di depannya hancur. Benar-benar Hokage dengan tenaga super. Sekali gebrakan jadi puing.

"Tsu... Tsunade-sama..." Shizune yang memeluk Tonton mundur dua langkah, keduanya terlihat takut.

Dahi Tsunade berkerut dan matanya menatap tajam pada seorang gadis yang ada di depannya. "Kau bilang ini _Double S Rank Mission_!!? Yang bener aja! S aja udah susah! Kalo dobel mau jadi apaan!?"

"Haaaah..." Gadis dari Negara Hanabi itu menghela nafas lelah. "Terserah mau jadi apaan... Yang penting aku dapat ninjanya. Kami akan membayarnya sesuai kok, anggep aja dua kali dari bayaran _Rank S Mission._"

Tsunade duduk di kursinya. "Tapi, berarti ini misi yang sangat berbahaya..."

"Benar..."

"Beritahu aku detailnya..."

"Nggak bisa..."

"Apa!?" Tsunade berdiri lagi.

Shizune langsung membuka suara. "Tapi Hana-san, bagaimana kami bisa tahu seberapa bahayanya misi itu jika anda tidak memberitahukannya."

Gadis ninja dari negara Hanabi itu menoleh. "Aku hanya butuh bantuan 3 ninja untuk _Double S Rank Mission _ini. Aku akan memberi tahu resikonya jika kau mengizinkan aku menyewa 3 orang ninja dari desa ini."

"..." Tsunade duduk lagi, ia hanya diam.

"Pilihan sulit ya?" Hana menatap Tsunade lurus. "Kalo gitu aku akan balik lagi besok. Hokage-sama pikirin dulu aja deh." Lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hana-san! Tunggu!" Teriak Shizune.

Telat, Hana keburu menutup pintu.

Hana terdiam sebentar di depan pintu. _"Nggak banget deh. Masa nyewa ninja aja susah banget!"_ Gerutunya. "Emang sih, misinya susah banget sih." Hana melangkah ke arah pintu keluar. "Sampe resikonya bukan mati lagi, tapi jadi _Anggota Akatsuki_."

"Haaah... Tsunade no baa-chan bisa ngamuk lagi nih..."

"Hm?" Hana melihat ke arah depan, seorang ninja dengan baju orange terlihat takut untuk masuk gedung hokage.

"Kamu sih ngaco, Naruto! Misinya gagal nih!" Temannya yang berbaju merah memukul Naruto, si baju orange.

"Gya! Sakit, Sakura-chan!!" Naruto memegangi kepalanya.

"Ayo kita masuk, Sakura, Naruto." Kata teman yang satunya lagi sambil melangkah melewati Hana.

"Oh, tunggu Sai!" Sakura menyusulnya, lalu Naruto.

Hana memandangi Naruto sampai menghilang dari pandangannya. "Naruto...?"

Sampai angin bertiup kembali, Hana melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia berjalan sampai ke sebuah lapangan dengan beberapa batang kayu tertancap.

"Jyuuken hou!!!" Seorang gadis memukul batang-batang kayu itu dengan kecepatan tinggi, setiap ia memukul muncul batang-batang kayu dari berbagai arah menerjang lalu gadis itu menghajarnya. Hana melihat mata gadis itu, urat-urat terlihat di sekeliling matanya seperti memberikan kekuatan lebih pada mata itu.

"Hyaah!!" **Brakk!!** Gadis itu menghancurkan batang yang terakhir, lalu berdiri terdiam, membelakangi Hana. "Umm... Apa kau ada perlu denganku??"

"Hm?" Dahi Hana mengkerut bingung. Ia langsung ingat pada mata gadis itu, Klan Hyuuga. "Tidak. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat."

Gadis jaket biru langit itu berbalik, wajahnya memerah malu. "Umm... Maaf..."

"Boleh tahu namamu?"

"A...aku... Hinata..."

"Hunn?? Hmm...?" Hana memutar bola matanya. "Oh!" Lalu ia teringat sesuatu dan langsung berbalik. "Hinata, aku pergi dulu!"

Hana meninggalkan Hinata yang terbengong-bengong melihat kepergiannya.

"_Duuh!!! Kelupaan! _ _Aku kan mau beli Icha Icha Paradise Konoha Special!!! Itu tujuan keduaku ke Konoha!!"_ Hana berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke toko buku. Ia tidak peduli, sudah berapa orang yang tertabrak lalu memaki.

Papan kecil bertuliskan** Sold Out Icha Icha Paradise Konoha Special** yang tergantung di pintu toko buku membuat Hana menunduk kecewa dengan lemas. Ia membayangkan dirinya seperti berjalan di padang pasir yang luas dan panas, berjalan tidak tentu arah, lalu bertemu badai.

"Tidaaaaak... Kenapa nasibku buruk seperti ini..." Hana melangkah dengan lunglai meninggalkan toko buku itu. "Perasaan gue ga mimpi apa-apaan semalem..."

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"Gimana Hokage-sama?" Tanya Hana, pagi-pagi dia sudah pergi ke tempat Hokagi.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam dan menghela nafas, Tsunade mengangguk. "Baiklah aku setuju..."

Hana tersenyum senang. "Bagus."

"Beritahu aku resikonya..."

"Selain kematian juga ninjamu bisa menjadi Akatsuki"

"Apa!!!?"

"Tsunade-sama!!! Jangan hancurkan mejanya lagi!!" Teriak Shizune.

Tangan Tsunade yang akan menggebrak meja terhenti, ia berdehem dengan wajah agak memerah lalu duduk. "Jadi misi ini melibatkan Akatsuki?"

"Yep."

"Lalu, ninja yang akan menyertaimu adalah..."

"Aku akan memilihnya sendiri."

"Ha?"

"Boleh kan..."

"Terserah..." Kali ini Tsunade menyerah. "Siapa mereka?"

"Naruto, salah satu dari klan Hyuuga, dan salah satu dari klan Uchiha."

Tsunade menatap Hana . "...Kenapa Naruto?"

"Hmm..." Hana melirik ke arah atas. "Aku hanya tertarik padanya, walau mukanya kayak orang bego, rasanya dia punya kekuatan hebat."

"Begitu..." Lalu Tsunade mengambil kertas di depannya. "Kemarin Naruto gagal dari misi, yah, aku akan memberikan misi ini padanya untuk memperbaiki misi yang kemarin. Lalu dari klan Hyuuga dan Uchiha..."

"Siapa saja boleh." Kata Hana cepat. "Yang kutahu dua klan itu adalah klan yang terhebat, jadi aku memilihnya, tapi aku gak tau orang-orangnya siapa aja. Gak ada yang aku kenal. Kalau Hyuuga, aku hanya kenal satu orang, namanya Hinata."

Tsunade melihat ke kertas lagi. "Hinata ada misi hari ini. Yang bisa menjalankan misimu hanya Neji."

"Ya, sudahlah... Lalu Uchihanya?"

"... Hanya Uchiha Sasuke... Dia satu-satunya orang yang tersisa." Kata Tsunade sambil menatap Hana.

"Siapa ajalah, yang penting ada."

"Ya ud..."

"TSUNADE NO BAA-CHAN!!!!"

**Brakkk!!!** Pintu terbuka lebar beserta Naruto yang meluncur karena tersandung ketika masuk dan mendarat tepat di depan Hana.

"Aduuuh!" Naruto meringis, ia berusaha bangun.

"Dungu..." Keluh Hana.

"Ah... Kamu yang kemarin..." Kata Naruto ketika melihat Hana. "Tsunade no baa-chan! Jangan turunkan aku jadi Genin!! Aku hanya gagal misi yang kemarin!"

"Bodoh!" Bentak Tsunade.

"Ngeee?" Naruto bingung.

"Kemarin itu aku hanya bercanda..."

**Sweatdrop.** "Tsunade no baa-chan... kau..."

"Dari pada itu Naruto." Wajah Tsunade berubah serius. "Hari ini ada misi untukmu. Tolong kau panggilkan Neji dan Sasuke."

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"APAA _ DOUBLE S RANK MISSION_!???" Naruto ternganga. "Apaan tuh!?"

"Entahlah..." Kata Tsunade. "Aku pun tidak mengerti, ini permintaan dari negara Hanabi, dan dia." Beralih pada Hana. "Adalah Hana yang menyampaikan permintaan itu."

Hana menganggukkan kepala pada Naruto, Neji-yang berambut panjang dan bermata putih keunguan-, dan Sasuke-yang berambut spike dan memakai kaos biru bersimbol kipas di punggungnya.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti detilnya, kalian tanyakan saja padanya." Kata Tsunade.

"Begini..." Hana maju selangkah. "Kita akan menjalani misi ini di negara Hanabi, kita harus melindungi pewaris Negara itu. Tapi, karena Akatsuki akan terlibat di dalam sini dan kemungkinan besar kalian bisa menjadi anggota itu."

"Bagaimana caranya? Mereka akan memasukkan kami ke anggota mereka?" Tanya Neji.

"Dengan cara yang paling tidak kalian duga. Penasaran kenapa Orochimaru pernah join di organisasi itu? Yah, caranya pun sangat tidak terduga. Karena itu butuh ke-eksta hati-hatian. Jika lengah sedikit saja, maka hancurlah semuanya. Aku sih tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan logis, kalo mau, cobain aja join sama mereka."

"Sinting..." Kata Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa ada Klan Uchiha di sana juga eh?"

Sasuke langsung mendelik tajam ke Hana. Mereka saling bertatapan tajam. Tatapan marah, mengejek, dan tidak suka.

Hana mengalihkan wajah. "Aku tidak mau bertengkar sekarang, karena aku membutuhkan bantuanmu juga..."

"Apa di Negara Hanabi tidak ada prajurit atau ninja?" Tanya Shizune kemudian.

"Tentara sih ada, tapi kurang memadai, maka dari itu dibutuhkan ninja, tapi ninja di Hanabi cuma ada satu orang..."

"Eh? Satu?" Naruto menatap Hana bingung.

Semuanya menatap Hana dengan tatapan heran, lalu mereka menatap ke kening Hanabi secara bersamaan. "ITU!?"

Tangan Hana menyentuh Head Protector dengan lambang seperti percikan api. Ia tersenyum. "Yep! Ninja itu cuma aku!"

"Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana kau bisa..."

"Aku mengikuti ujian di tempat lain secara diam-diam, Tsunade-sama." Hana menggelengkan kepala. "Emang gak resmi sih, nyusup terus numpang. Inget waktu ujian Chuunin 4 tahun yang lalu nggak? Waktu itu aku ikut lho! Ujian ikut dengan cara menyamar, di hutan 2 Scrool aku curi dengan menghajar dua kelompok yang ada. Trus ngelanjutin ke menara tepat waktu. Tapi aku nggak masuk. Ngapain juga, toh nggak terdaftar. Lalu aku menganggap kalau aku sudah lolos ujian Chuunin. Beres, lalu aku adalah Chuunin, karena aku melakukannya sendiri. Ujian Jounin-nya nggak lulus, masalahnya aku nggak mengerti rule-nya."

Semuanya mendadak **sweatdrop.**

"Maaf ya, aku melakukannya di Konoha, abis lebih gampang."

"Lalu, apa Rank-mu sekarang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Jounin. Aku ikut ujian diam-diam lagi di Amegakure, di sana aku telah membunuh 7 orang, dan mengambil syarat yang ada. Itu sudah cukup."

"Kau membunuh mereka...?" Tsunade menatap Hana dengan ganjil. "Dan kau tetap tidak kabur. Benar-benar nekat..."

"Udah, tidak perlu dibahas lagi." Sasuke beralih pada Hanabi. "Lalu siapa pewaris itu?"

Hana terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawabnya. "Putri dari keluarga kerajaan, namanya Hana Hanabi, dialah satu-satunya pewaris di Negara Hanabi."

"Lalu siapa kau?"

"Aku? Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Bahkan pada Tsunade-sama juga. Aku hanya bilang kalau namaku Hana." Lalu Hana menyingkirkan poni yang sudah menutupi matanya ke samping. "Aku Jounin dari Hanabigakure di Negara Hanabi, namaku Hana Hanabi. Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

"Hana..." Naruto bengong.

"Hanabi...?" Tsunade juga ikutan.

Semuanya menatap dengan ternganga.

Hana tertawa kecil. "Akulah pewaris itu."

"Apa!!!!?"

"Ba...bagaimana bisa!!? Namamu..."

Belum sempat Tsunade melanjutkan, Hana langsung membuka suara. "Nama keluarga kami adalah Hana dan namaku Hanabi, tapi aku biasa dipanggil Hana sama keluarga ataupun orang lain."

"A...anak ini..."

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"Cukup... Aku pusing dengan semua ini..." Keluh Naruto.

"Sama dunks!" Ujarku dengan senyum bego.

"Ngapain lo ke sini! Pergi sana!" Sasuke mengusirku.

"Hiks... Ya udah..." Aku pergi dari sana.

"Hana-sama, perjalanan kita ke sana akan makan waktu berapa lama?" Neji menghampiri Hana.

"Gak lama-lama amat, 2 jam juga nyampe."

"Hah?"

"Pake helikopter bego, hari gini gak pake teknologi? Lu kira ini zaman apaan sih?" Kata Hana dengan ketus, "Udah tungguin aja, ntar juga dijemput."

"Oi! Gue gak pernah liat ada helikopter!" Protesku.

"Author diem aja!" Bentak Hana, dia ngancem pake kunai.

"Aih..." Kabur.

"Sampai jumpa di part 2!!!"

"Udah dibilang! Cepetan pergi! Dasar Author gak tau malu!!"

"Galak amat sih lo Sasuke! Jangan kayak Hana deh!" Secepat mungkin aku langsung kabur. Sasuke udah pake sharingan masalahnya.


	2. Hanabi Kuni

Uhh…… gue sih sama sekali nggak ngerti ini cerita, cerita apaan.

Tapi aku ingin mengetiknya XD

Baca lagi yaaaah!!!

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"Hana-sama……." Neji memanggi dari belakang.

Hana yang sedari tadi jalan di depan sebagai navigator mendelik. "Apaan sih!? Jangan panggil aku pake embel-embel –sama deh….. Nggak enak didenger."

"Emang biasanya dipanggil apaan?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Hana-sama sih….." Jawab Hana sambil jalan lebih cepat. "Tapi, kamu jangan panggil aku dengan –sama." Hana berbalik dan menatap Neji, Naruto, dan Sasuke dengan tajam. "Pokoknya nggak boleh……" Dengan aura panas di sekitarnya sambil mengacungkan katana yang ia bawa.

Walau tidak mengerti apa tujuan gadis itu, ketiga pemuda di belakang hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dengan pandangan sedikit ganjil pada Hana.

"………" Sasuke memandang Hana. Pakaian yang dipakai Hana adalah kimono pendek kunoichi dengan lengan kimono yang panjang. Rambutnya berwarna merah darah dan panjangnya melebihi rambut Ino yang sekarang, hanya saja Hana mengepangnya jadi dua. Matanya juga berwarna merah, semerah rambutnya. _"Aku menginginkan mata merah itu……"_

"Kau ngeliatin apaan sih?"

**Darr!** Sasuke langsung meninju muka Naruto yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di depan muka Sasuke. Dalam seketika, Naruto sudah melayang ke depan melewati Hana dan Neji yang kemudian berbalik dan menatap Sasuke dengan **sweatdrop.**

"Jangan ngelakuin hal yang aneh-aneh, bego!!" Maki Sasuke. "Kaget nih!!"

"Ayaia…." Naruto meringis.

"Apa-apaan sih kalian……" Hana menghela nafas, lalu ia memandang ke depan. "Itu gerbang Negara Hanabi, kita sudah sampai."

Serentak semuanya langsung beralih ke arah depan, dan langsung menganga seketika. Bisakah kalian bayangkan kalau negara itu adalah kota Tokyo yang serba modern???. Dan sekarang sedang musim dingin. Karena itu semuanya menganga kaget, termasuk Sasuke dan Neji yang tidak pernah kehilangan charisma _cool_-nya.

"NEGARA APAAN NIH!!?" Itulah yang pertama kali diserukan Naruto ketika memasuki Negara itu.

"Negara Hanabi lah…. Cuma sekarang lagi musim dingin aja….." Jawab Hana dengan santai dan sambil melangkah.

Mereka semua melangkah. Sasuke dan Neji dapat mengendalikan diri untuk tidak berbuat norak, berbeda dengan halnya Naruto yang beberapa kali nabrak orang maupun tiang karena memandang sekitar dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hana-san….." Neji memanggil.

Hana berhenti lalu berbalik. "Apaan?"

"Lebih baik kau memakai ini." Neji memberikan sebuah jubah pada Hana. "Udara sangat dingin."

Hana menatap Neji sesaat dan mengambil jubah itu. "Thanks!" Hana tersenyum lalu memakainya dan ketika berbalik untuk melangkah lagi, ia terhenti melihat sekelompok samurai di depannya.

"Hana-sama…. Akhirnya kau kembali……" Ujar salah satu dari mereka yang paling muda dengan senyum sinis.

"Duh…. Takeru….." Hana mundur beberapa langkah. "Neji-san, Naruto, Sasuke!!" Ia berbalik dan lari. "Cepet kabur!!!"

"APA!?"

"Jangan biarkan Hana-sama kabur!!!" Pemuda tadi, Takeru, langsung mengejar.

Tiga Ninja Konoha langsung mengikuti Hana.

"Hana-chan! Kok kita kabur!!?" Teriak Naruto.

"Bego!" Maki Hana. "Kalo gue bilang kabur ya kabur! Mereka itu orang yang berbahaya!! WELEH!!" Hana langsung berhenti mendadak pas ngeliat segerombolan samurai di depannya. "HAKUNSA!!" Dan ketika menoleh ke belakang, samurai-samurai yang sebelumnya sudah menyusul. Mereka berempat terkepung.

Mereka berempat saling mundur bersama dengan majunya samurai.

"Apa itu HAKUNSA?" Tanya Sasuke ketika mereka berempat sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi karena punggung mereka sudah bertabrakan.

"Hanabi Kuni no Samurai….. Kedengerannya sih kayak pasukan dari negara kan? Tapi mereka adalah para kriminal yang merupakan pemberontak. Akan kujelaskan nanti, dan sekarang dengarkan aku. Mereka paling takut sama yang namanya bom kertas. Lempar bom kertas ke arah mereka semua lalu kita lompat ke atas untuk kabur. Aku nggak punya bom kertas. Ada yang punya?"

"Kami punya…." Jawab tiga ninja Konoha dengan serempak.

"Lemparkan…. Kumulai dari 3, 3… 2…." Hana memberi aba-aba. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Neji mengeluarkan kunai bom kertas. "Satu! Lempar!"

Serentak mereka bertiga melemparnya. Begitu menancap di tanah dan tahu kalau itu adalah bom kertas, para HAKUNSA langsung kacau balau. "AWAAAS!!" Mereka kocar kacir, dan telat, bomnya meledak juga disertai dengan kaburnya Hana dan kawan-kawan.

"Gue ga ngerti sama sekali!!" Teriak Naruto.

"Bawel!" Maki Hana.

"Tapi, Hana-san, aku juga tidak begitu mengerti…" Kata Neji dan dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi ketika melihat tatapan Hana yang berkata "Nanti aja kalo mau nanya!!!"

-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"HUATCHING!!!!" Suara bersin Naruto menggema ke seluruh hutan.

Hana sedikit kesel karena beberapa tumpuk salju yang sebelumnya ada di dahan pohon menimpa kepalanya karena terguncang oleh suara bersin Naruto. "Kalo mau bersin, bilang dong…."

"Sori, Hana-chan, gak tahan…. Dingin banget…." Naruto menggigil, "Lagian kok gak bilang sih kalo sekarang lagi musim dingin kayak gini?"

"Kelupaan. Aku juga tidak ada baju hangat kok." Lalu beralih pada Neji. "Neji-san enak yah, bajunya udah panjang, jadi gak dingin-dingin amat."

"Eh?" Sejenak Neji seperti orang linglung. "I…iya…." Ia mengangguk saja.

Mereka berjalan lagi. Hana paling depan dengan sesekali menggumam sendiri sambil di dampingi Naruto. Neji di belakang mereka, dan Sasuke sedikit di belakang Neji. Mereka kini berada di dalam sebuah Hutan. Hana bilang kalau mereka akan tiba di air terjun, dan mereka akan menemukan pintu masuk di sana, jalan pintas menuju istana.

"Hana-chan? Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"15, emangnya kenapa?"

"Berarti lebih muda dariku dan Sasuke setahun yah!" Kata Naruto.

"Lho? Kalau Neji-san?"

"Dia lebih tua setahun dariku, berarti lebih tua dua tahun darimu."

Hana mengangguk-angguk. "Oh, begitu."

"Air terjunnya di mana?"

"Tuh, udah keliatan…… Haa?" Hana menunjuk suatu bongkahan es yang memanjang ke bawah, air terjun yang membeku beserta danau kecilnya. "WEIKS!! KOK BEKU!!?" Hana langsung syok.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Memangnya kenapa? Pintu masuknya bukan di balik air terjun?"

"Nggak! Tapi di dalam danau! Kalo kayak gini sih jadi tempat main _ice skating_!!" Hana berputar-putar di tengah danau, bermain _ice skating_.

"Dari mana sepatu _ice skate_ itu?" Neji **sweatdrop**

"Apa dia membawanya?" Naruto juga **sweatdrop.**

"Duh terpaksa!!" Hana menghampiri Neji. "Neji-san, boleh aku meminta tolong padamu?"

"Ya?"

"Tolong ledakkan es itu dengan seluruh bom kertas yang kamu punya. Kita harus meledakkannya sampai ke dalam."

Neji langsung mengeluarkan bom kertasnya, dan menunjukkannya pada Hana. "Tinggal empat."

"Kita coba dulu."

Neji mengangguk, ia langsung meleparkan semua bom kertas dengan kunai ke tengah danau.Bom kertas itu meledak. Setelah asap menghilang, Hana langsung ke tengah danau untuk melihat kedalaman lubang akibat bom. Ia menunduk kecewa karena kurang dalamnya lubang itu.

"Sasuke….. Tolong ya……" Hana menghampiri Sasuke.

"……..Ya." Sasuke langsung melempar semua bom kertas yang ia punya ke tengah danau dengan kunai. 7 bom kertas itu meledak seketika, dan ketika asap menghilang Hana kembali memeriksa tengah danau, lagi-lagi ia menunduk kecewa, karena tetap saja kurang.

"Naruto….." Kali ini Hana menghampiri Naruto.

"Hana-chan….." Naruto berwajah amat serius. "Aku sudah tidak punya bom kertas lagi….."

"Hah?"

(Dan terlihatlah Flashback Naruto bersin, lalu ia mengelap ingus dengan bom kertas)

"Begitulah….." Jawab Naruto.

"Matilah!" Hana memukulkan katana yang bersarung kayu ke kepala Naruto. "Kalau kamu mau menyeka ingusmu bilang dong!! Aku kan punya beberapa tisu dan saputangan!!"

"_Gomennasai_." Mata Naruto berputar-putar. Lalu ia melompat, "Ah! Aku akan memakai Rasengan!"

"Rasengan?" Dahi Hana berkerut.

"Lihat saja!!!" Naruto berjalan ke tengah air terjun. "Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Lalu muncul seorang kagebunshin yang kemudian menyodorkan telapak tangannya dan di atas tangan itulah, Naruto memutarkan kedua tangannya dan membentuk sebuah bola cakra.

**BLARR!** Ledakan besar terjadi ketika Naruto menghantamkan bola itu pada es. Semuanya hancur. _"Dari tadi kek." _Hana berlari untuk melihat. Dan terlihat Naruto yang melakukan ancang-ancang Rasengan lagi di dalam sana.

"CUKUP!!" Teriak Hana. Ia turun ke bawah. "Sampe bego juga, lo gak bakalan bisa ngancurin lebih dalem lagi."

Neji dan Sasuke turun.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto, ia menghilangkan rasengan-nya.

"Dari sini….. Sudah terlihat kekkai-nya….." Hana meraba-raba udara, dan terdengar sedikit dengungan.

"Kekkai?" Naruto bingung.

"Benar…. Cakra terlihat di udara yang sedang Hana-san pegang." Ujar Neji.

"….kekkai khusus yaa?" Tambah Sasuke.

Hana menoleh "Dari mana kalian ta……." Lalu ia terdiam melihat Byakugan Neji dan Sharingan Sasuke. "Oh, iya, dua Klan khusus. Aku lupa."

"Bisakah sekarang, bisa kamu buka kekkainya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ok, ok." Hana berbalik lagi, tangannya membuat beberapa segel dengan cepat. "Kai!!" Lalu menghantamkan telapak tangannya pada kekkai. Terdengar dengungan keras dan suara seperti kristal pecah. "Kekkainya sudah lepas." Dan berbarengan dengan Hana yang melepas tangannya, es di permukaan kekkai menghilang dan muncul sebuah gua.

Hana memasukinya, diikuti oleh tiga pemuda di belakangnya. Mereka menyelusuri gua samapai akhirnya terhenti pada sebuah pintu. Hana membukanya dan…..

"HANA!!!" Seseorang langsung menyerbu Hana.

**Brakk!** Mereka berdua terjatuh.

"Hana! Aku kangen banget!!! Wuaaaa! Senangnya!!!" Dia memeluk Hana seperti seekor anjing yang bertemu majikannya.

"Hanarin!!! LEPAS!!" Hana memberontak. Ia memang senang bertemu kembali dengan saudara sepupunya itu. _"Tapi ini gak bangeeet!! Masa sampe jatoh!?"_

"Selamat datang kembali, Hanabi-sama….." Beberapa pelayan yang ada di situ memberi hormat.

"I…iya…" Hana membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan 'pasrah'.

"Wuaaaaaaa!!! Aku senang sekali kau masih hidup yaaa! Setelah sekian lama hidup sendiri di kota yang penuh ancaman!!" Hanarin memeluk Hana makin keras.

"Nggak akan idup kalo lo masih nyekek gue kayak gini bego!!" Hana berusaha melepas.

"Whooops! Gomen, gomen." Hanarin melepasnya.

Hanarin, saudara sepupu Hana, tidak terlihat risih dengan kimono putri yang ia kenakan yang panjangnya minta ampun, terlihat panas, dan terlihat susah gerak. Rambut panjangnya juga hanya diikat ujungnya saja dengan pita putih yang juga panjang. Hanarin bangkit dan memandang Naruto, Neji, dan Sasuke.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Hanarin.

"Oh iya, mereka…." Hana bangkit. "Dari kanan, Neji, Naruto, dan Sasuke…. Mereka adalah ninja yang kuse……"

"Aiiih!! Yang ini manisnyaaaa!" Hanarin melompat dan memeluk Sasuke. "Tampang _cool_-nya imut banget!!!"

"wa seperti yang telah kukatakan di surat……." Hana **sweatdrop **sambil melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"WOI!! LEPAS!!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Gak mau!! Abisnya imut banget!!" Hanarin malah tertawa-tawa.

"Sori, Sasuke, lo lagi kena apes….. Kalo Hanarin udah suka sama sesuatu susah dilepasnya….." Kata Hana.

"Gue bukan sesuatu!!! Tapi gue orang!!!" Sasuke berusaha melepas Hanarin.

"Bodo, ah…." Hana melangkah lagi meninggalkan Hanarin dan Sasuke. "Ayo, Neji-san, Naruto."

"Ah…" Neji yang sedang memandangi Sasuke dan Hanarin langsung mengikuti Hana. "Iya."

"Bye, bye, Sasuke, selamat berjuang!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya sambil menyusul Hana.

"OI! Jangan tinggalin gue sendiri!!" Sasuke berteriak di sela-sela 'kehidupannya' yang tercekik Hanarin.

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"Ok, ok, gue tau ini ga bagus…." Aku mengeluh.

"LEPASIN!!!"

"Jangan githu dong, imuuut!!"

**Sweatdrop** aku memandangi Hanarin dan Sasuke yang sedang berusaha melepas dan memeluk (atau bisa dibilang memeluk). Kepada kamu. "Sampai jumpa di part 3!!"

"LEPAS!!!"

"GA MAU!!!"

"Weleh"

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Main Chara Profile!!!

Name: Hana Hanabi

Age: 15

Weapon: Katana, semua senjata ninja kecuali shuriken (Hana: Gue ga bisaa!!!)

Clothes: Kimono kunoichi pendek yang berlengan panjang.

Likes: Icha Icha Paradise (Semua punya kecuali yang Konoha Special)

Dislikes: Shuriken, teh manis

Bg: Ini anak OC. Pewaris di Negara Hanabi. Dia mendirikan Hanabigakure sendirian. (ntar ajah liat). Satu-satunya ninja berperingkat Jounin (waha…?) di Negara Hanabi.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 16 laaah….

Weapon: Tau sendiri laah

Clothes: Yang dipake di Naruto Part 2

Likes: Ramen

Dislikes: (Versi Author) Kimchi buatan Hanarin

Bg: Anak yang bercita-cita jadi Hokage yang sekarang ini menduduki peringkat Chuunin, ok!! Tetep dengan kebodohannya dan kehebatannya.

Name: Uchiha Sasuke

Age: 16 laaaah….

Weapon: Pasti tau

Clothes: Baju biru yang ada lambang Uchiha-nya itu loh.

Likes: (Versi Author) Mata merah, salju.

Dislikes: (Versi Author) Pelukan Hanarin, Fangirls (of course)

Bg: Udah balik dari Orochimaru niiih, dia bisa lebih terbuka looooh, sekarang peringkat Chuunin, tapi sayang….. (liat aja ntar)

Name: Hyuuga Neji

Age: 17 deeeeh…..

Weapon: Pikirkan

Clothes: Yang dipake di Naruto Part 2

Likes: tidak tahu

Dislikes: ga paham……

Bg: Ini Neji lebih pendiam dan penurut, beda banget deh pokoknya. Biasanya kan dia rada cerewet dengan segala teorinya, tapi sekarang dia agak lemah sama Hana. Dia peringkat Jounin.

Name: Hana Hanarin

Age: 16 koook…..

Weapon: Ga bisa make

Clothes: Kimono putrid yang panjang-panjang waktu jaman dulu

Likes: Yang imut-imut

Dislikes: Cicak

Bg: Sepupu dari Hana ini emang tinggal di istana sebagai putri, tapi bukan sebagai putri pewaris. Kelakuannya enerjik banget, kalo udah berminat pada sesuatu susah buat lepasnya. Pasti pengennya dipeluk melulu (kayak Sasuke)

Name: Kazeyuki Takeru

Age: 16

Weapon: Katana

Clothes: Yang dipake Soujirou Seta (Rurouni Kenshin)

Likes: Bersih-bersih

Dislikes: Ngejar-ngejar Hana (Takeru: Capek tau! Tuh cewek lari mulu!)

Bg: Dia ketua HAKUNSA. Dia selalu ngejar-ngejar si Hana atas perintah atasannya lagi yang entah siapa. Sebenernya dia nggak takut Bom kertas, tapi berhubung pengikutnya pada parno semua, jadi dia ikutan aja. (Takeru: Semua jadi kacau dan nggak dengerin gue!) Sebenernya dia temen sejak kecil si Hana dan Hanarin.

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"Hana-chan….." Naruto berwajah amat serius. "Aku sudah tidak punya bom kertas lagi….."

"Hah?"

(Dan terlihatlah Flashback Naruto bersin, lalu ia mengelap ingus dengan bom kertas)

"Begitulah….." Jawab Naruto.

"Matilah!" Hana memukulkan katana yang bersarung kayu ke kepala Naruto. "Kalau kamu mau menyeka ingusmu bilang dong!! Aku kan punya beberapa tisu dan saputangan!!"

Adegan ini dipersembahkan oleh Cocoa Fujiwara di Watashi no Ookamisan dari Square Enix, di sini terbitan Cyber Comic. Yang adegan sebenarnya adalah adegan antara Carol dan Kurenai yang mempeributkan amulet. Terima kasih banyak….


	3. Let me go or LET ME GO!

Sialan….(Sambutan yang kuharap tidak ditiru oleh orang lain) Aku nggak mau komentar!!!

Thanks yah yang udah ngasih review!!! Bikin gue semangat lagi nieh!!

Wahahaha!! Kulanjutkan!

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

**Let Me Go….. and LET ME GO!!!**

"Hana…. Akhirnya kau pulang….."

Hana menatap ibunya, Hana Kasumi yang duduk di depannya. "Ya…ya…. _Tadaima, okaasama…_"

Ibunya tertawa kecil. "Ya…ya… _okaerinasai._"

Atmosfir yang sangat aneh dirasakan oleh Naruto dan Neji. Mereka merasa pertemuan itu terlalu kaku dengan candaan garing.

"Oi, Neji." Naruto berbisik. "Kayaknya mereka nggak begitu akrab…."

"Siapa maksudmu?" Tanya Neji sambil melirik Naruto. "Hana-san dan orang tuanya?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Suasananya….. agak aneh."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan HAKUNSA sekarang?" Tanya Lord Hanayama, ayah Hana.

"Kalau _Otousama _bertanya soal itu akan kukatakan, HAKUNSA tingkahnya makin menjadi saja. Apa ada hal lain yang mau ditanyakan?" Tanya Hana dengan dingin.

Lord Hanayama hanya terdiam, dan ia menjawab, "Tidak ada."

Hana bangkit dari duduknya. "Kalau begitu aku akan beristirahat, dan para shinobi dari Konoha ini juga pasti sudah kelelahan."

"Terserah kamu saja, Hana." Kata Lady Kasumi. "Jangan lupa untuk datang pada makan malam nanti."

"…….Kalau aku sempat….." Hana membuka pintu. "Ayo Naruto, Neji-san."

"Eh, uh, iya…." Mereka tergagap. Memberi hormat pada kedua orang tua Hana lalu menyusul Hana yang sudah di luar pintu.

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama perjalanan itu. Hana tidak bicara, Naruto takut untuk mengoceh, Neji takut salah bicara.

"Hana!! ELPpp!"

"Hem?" Hana berbalik. "Ada yang memanggilku yah?"

Naruto celingak-celinguk. "Tadi sih emang ada yang teriak. Teriakan aneh, seperti tercekik."

"Suara Sasuke….." Ujar Neji pelan.

"Eeh!!?" Naruto terkejut. Ia nggak percaya.

"Byakugan!" Neji melihat sekitar, pada saat melihat jalan setelah belokan, ia terlihat **sweatdrop**, lalu langsung melepas byakugannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hana.

"Aku tidak mau komentar…." Jawab Neji. "Tapi sesudah belokan itu, sepertinya Sasuke sedang mendapat masalah."

Hana memutar bola matanya, mikir bentar, dia **sweatdrop **sendiri. Trus langsung lari ke arah belokan sambil teriak, "SASUKE!!! AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU!!!" Yang kemudian membuat naruto **gubrak….**

"Sasuke!" Hana mengerem di depan belokan, dan berteriak lagi nama Sasuke dengan panik yang terlihat nggak wajar di mata Neji dan Naruto.

"Ada apa!? Hana….chan???……." Naruto terpaku di samping Hana, ia nggak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya di depan.

Seorang Sasuke yang_ cool_, selalu mempertahankan kharisma, disukain cewek-cewek di Konoha, kayaknya nggak pernah ngebuat kesalahan apapun dalan ninjutsu, sedang tercekat dengan mata **anime shock** gara-gara seorang gadis berkimono panjang yang menyekiknya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya sambil kegirangan, "Wuaaawhf…. Lucunyaaaa….. Kamu jadi boneka aku yaaaah….Gemes bangetz niey….. Yah? Yah? Mau khaaaan?? Oooi!!! Jawab doooong!!!" Lalu ia mengguncangkan dan menyekik lebih keras.

Sasuke udah nggak bisa apa-apa lagi, kini dia mencoba bicara, tapi yang keluar Cuma, "A----kh!!! Ngaaak!! Lepsshh…..aaskkhh…..aangk.. ….akkht…uuugkkh." Yang kalau diterjemahkan menjadi, "Lepaskan aku."

"HANARIN!! LEPASKAN DIA!!! SASUKE BISA MATI!!!!" Teriak Hana yang langsung melepaskan tangan Hanarin dari Sasuke.

Dengan tampang tidak berdosa Hanarin berkata, "Paling-paling dia mati kayak kelinci salju yang waktu itu….."

"Neji…. Kau punya kamera?" Tanya Naruto.

Neji memandang dengan heran. "Jangan bilang kalau kau…."

"Jarang banget Sasuke kena musibah kayak gini!!" Naruto nyengir.

"Dia bukan kelinci!!" Amuk Hana pada Hanarin. "Oi! Kasihanilah dia!" Kali ini dia ngamuk sama Naruto.

"Hana…." Dengan kesan mistis Sasuke merangkak ke arah Hana. "….To…lo…ng….. akku……" Dan **bruk,** dia pingsan.

"Oi!! Sasuke!!"

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Gluk, gluk, glukh. "Fuah!!" Sasuke keliatan puas banget minum tehnya.

"Gimana? Udah baikan lo?" Tanya Hanarin.

"Sama sekali nggak, bego! Sepupu lo itu mau gue mati apa!?"

"Anjrit!" (Jangan ditiru, ok). "Bilang terima kasih kek! Gue kan udah nolong!"

"Iya! Terima kasih!"

"Yang tulus dong!"

Makin mereka berdua teriak, makin deket aja tuh muka mereka berdua. Aura kemarahan mereka berdua nggak bisa Naruto dan Neji hindari. Mereka hanya bisa memandang pasrah melihat pertengkaran itu.

"Oi… udah dooong….." Kata Naruto dengan hati-hati.

"Bagaimana kalau sebaiknya, Hana-san menjelaskan pada kami tentang negara ini….." Neji juga ikutan nenangin.

"Oh, aku belum pernah cerita ya?" Hana terlihat tenang, ia duduk kembali. "Ehem… Gini, Negara Hanabi itu cuma negara yang terkenal dengan kembang apinya…. Ok, ok, gue gak bakal bahas yang umum-umum. Gini, sekarang negara ini sedang dalam masa-masa perang di negara sendiri, antara HAKUNSA dan kerajaan. Aku nggak begitu tahu apa alasan HAKUNSA, tapi mereka amat sangat mengincarku, entah mau diapain dah gue. Tapi, aku pernah denger rumor kalau HAKUNSA itu dibentuk oleh seorang petinggi yang dendam pada ayahku karena….." Ia terdiam dengan wajah serius.

"Karena……" Naruto menanti dengan penasaran, sementara Neji dan Sasuke juga menanti tanpa bicara.

"Apaan yah? Aku gak tau tuh!" Hana tertawa sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

_**GUBRAKS!!**_

"APA-APAAN SIH NIH CEWEK!?" Teriak Sasuke.

"Yee! Lu kira gue COWOK!?" Hana ngegebrak meja.

"Sabar-sabar……" Ujar Naruto.

"Hana-san… tolong tenangkan diri….. Sasuke, kau juga nggak perlu ngamuk-ngamuk gak jelas….." Kata Neji. "Hana-san…. Bagaimana dengan AKATSUKI?"

Pertanyaan Neji membuat Hana dan Sasuke langsung anteng dan kembali serius. Neji terlihat lega, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu AKATSUKI itu membantu HAKUNSA atau tidak, karena yang kutahu AKATSUKI mementingkan kepentingan individu. Tapi pernah satu kali aku cek-cok dengan dua orang AKATSUKI dan HAKUNSA sekaligus pada satu tempat. HAKUNSA dengan Takeru beserta beberapa rekannya, dan AKATSUKI dengan Deidara dan Uchiha Itachi…"

"!!!??" Sasuke agak terkejut dan menatap Hana dengan tatapan tajam.

"Dan HAKUNSA beserta AKATSUKI terlihat seperti kerjasama. Untungnya aku bisa kabur….. Waktu itu untung-untungan doang." Lanjut Hana. "Lalu tahu nama ini? Rizumu Shiha?"

Sekali lagi, para ninja Konoha terkejut. "Rizumu Shiha!?"

Naruto langsung bangkit dan mencengkram pundak Hana. "Oi! Kau tahu di mana Shiha-chan!?"

"Sakit….. Naruto….." Hana sedikit meringis.

Naruto melepaskannya, lalu meminta maaf dan kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Rizumu Shiha….. Dia adalah kunoichi Konoha yang telah menghilang ketika menjalankan misinya satu tahun yang lalu… Tidak ada bukti yang tertinggal ataupun info tentang menghilangnya dia." Neji menatap Hana dengan tatapan datar. "Hana-san…. Apa kau ingin bilang kalau dia mengikuti AKATSUKI?"

Hening.

Lalu Hana mengangguk. "Benar….. Dulu Shiha menjalankan misi yang kuminta, sama seperti misi yang kuminta dari kalian. Tapi dia menghilang ketika bertemu dengan AKATSUKI. Aku sempat bertemu dengannya lagi ketika cek-cok dengan HAKUNSA, tapi Shiha sendirian dan tidak berbuat apapun….. Apa mungkin dia dipengaruhi sesuatu?"

"Entahlah…. Tapi yang kutahu, dia cukup bahagia dengan kembalinya dua orang Klan Rizumu ke Konoha." Jawab Neji.

"Shiha-chan….." Tubuh Naruto bergetar. _"Kenapa kau………"_

"Karena itu….." Hana menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti itu, dan melibatkan kalian dalam misiku ini….."

Tanpa bicara, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak menuju pintu.

"Hei, mau kemana, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Cari angin….." Lalu Sasuke beralih pada Hana.

"_Mau apa nih cowok? Mau ngajak berantem lagi! Aku kan sudah minta maaf!"_ Negative Thinking di kepala Hana.

"Hana, apa yang dibenci Hanarin?"

"_Oooh…. Untung gak ngajak berantem lagi… kalo nggak bisa pegel gue."_ "Dia paling nggak suka yang namanya cicak. Kenapa? Mau nakut-nakutin dia?"

"Hmh…." Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu keluar.

"Errh…. Tuh cowok…. Gue benci senyumnya…." Gerutu Hana.

"_Aku tidak mengerti…… Bukannya dulu Sasuke…". _"Hana-san, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Neji memecah suasana.

Hana menatap Neji sebentar, lalu membuka suaranya. "Akan kusebutkan misi kalian yang sebenarnya."

"Apa? Apa misinya???" Naruto keliatan gak sabar.

"Lindungi aku sampai aku menghancurkan HAKUNSA…"

"Melindungimu sampai kau menghancurkan HAKUNSA..? Tapi itu…!" Neji terlihat mau mengatakan sesuatu.

"Neji-san……" Hana berdiri. "Itu adalah alasan yang lain untuk mengklasifikasikan misi ini sebagai _Double S Rank Mission…._"

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

"_Neji-san terlihat tidak begitu setuju dan tidak bisa mempercayai kata-kataku….." _ Hana menghela nafas, ia menghentikan langkahnya di beranda kayu dekat taman dan mengadahkan kepalanya sedikit. Hari sudah malam, dan bulan terlihat indah dengan purnamanya. Hana sedikit tersenyum, makan malam yang telah berakhir satu jam yang lalu membuatnya bosan. _"Aku nggak perlu memikirkannya lagi….."_ Ia melanjutkan langkahnya. _"Aku tahu Neji-san itu jenius dan dia pasti bisa mencerna kalimatku, dibanding Naruto dan Si bawel Sasuke…."_

_Prakk!_ Sebuah suara terdengar ketika Hana melewati sebuah ruangan yang kosong. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut, dan melirik sejenak ke arah pintu. Ia tahu ruangan itu kosong dan hanya dipakai olehnya untuk membaca buku karena ruangan itu tempatnya cukup jauh dari ruangan lain yang ramai. Tapi, ia tahu, tidak ada yang berani masuk ke kamar itu karena tahu Hana paling tidak suka tempat membacanya diutak-atik.

Pikiran Hana melayang ke arah yang macam-macam. Malingkah? HAKUNSA kah? AKATSUKI kah? Perang batin akan bahaya. Hana tidak mau lebih penasaran lagi, segera ia menarik satu-satunya belati yang ia bawa sekarang ini, dan dengan perasaan was-was, ia menggeser pintu ruangan.

Gelap. Lampu bukan tidak dinyalakan, tapi karena bohlamnya belum diganti. Hana mengetahuinya dari Hanarin, dan bohlam itu belum diganti karena Hana tidak ada, dan tidak ada yang memakai kamar itu selama dia tidak ada.

Hana maju satu langkah memasuki kamar itu, perasaannya tidak enak. Ia melihat sekitar kamar, dengan bantuan cahaya dari luar, ia masih bisa melihat sedikit sekeliling kamar. Tidak ada benda yang terjatuh. Hana maju satu langkah lagi.

**SRATT!!** Suara itu membuat Hana nyaris melompat. Ia melirik ke belakang, dan tahu pintu geser telah ditutup. Hana memasang kuda-kuda dengan belatinya. "Siapa!?" Teriaknya. Matanya mengawasi setiap penjuru yang sangat remang karena cahaya dari luar terhalang oleh pintu yang hanya berkaca kertas.

"Jangan bergerak……"

"!!!??" Setitik keringat dingin menuruni pelipis Hana. _"Dari mana dia!!??? Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan keberadaannya!!!" _

Hana melirik kunai yang sudah terpasang di depan lehernya. Si pengguna kunai yang sedang mengancam di belakangnya itu, membuat Hana diam. Salah sedikit saja, ia bisa terbunuh, karena ia tidak tahu kemampuan orang itu.

Dengan gerakan cepat Hana memutar badannya dan menebaskan belati yang ia pegang ke belakang. Kunai dan belati beradu karena Si pengguna kunai menangkisnya dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat. Hana bersiap untuk melancarkan pukulan dengan tangan kiri, namun Si pengguna kunai menangkap pergelangan tangan Hana lalu melemparnya ke samping. Si pengguna kunai menunduk, lalu menendang tangan Hana -yang memegang belati- ke atas sehingga belati itu terlepas dari pegangan Hana. Tendangan itu cukup keras untuk membuat Hana terdorong.

Belati melayang, Hana berniat mengambilnya, namun Si pengguna kunai lebih cepat menangkap belati itu, dan kini ia berdiri di depan Hana sambil tersenyum kecil.

Hana jadi sewot. _"Maunya apa sih nih orang….!!!?? SASUKE!!"_

Sasuke, Si pengguna kunai, tersenyum kecil dengan wajah senang. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Jounin selemah itu…."

"Berisik! Setelah kau menendang dan merebut belati dari tanganku dengan kasar, aku nggak yakin kamu ada niat baik di sini. Lo mau maling?" Tanya Hana dengan sinis.

"Ngaco!" Kali ini Sasuke yang sewot. "Mau maling di sini juga nggak ada apa-apaan!"

"Jadi emang mau maling?"

"Nggaklah, bego."

"Jadi lo mau apa!?"

Kini posisi mereka saling berhadapan. Sasuke berada di depan pintu dan Hana berada di depan dinding di hadapan Sasuke.

"Mau ngapain di sini?" Hana nggak sabar. "Dan ke mana belatiku?"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya, ia telah menyembunyikan belati Hana di suatu tempat pada kamar itu, secepat ia menangkapnya. "Nggak usah dipikirin…. Ilang satu masih ada lagi kan?"

"Rese!" Maki Hana. "Cepet balikin, dasar jelek!"

"Hana….." Sasuke menatap mata Hana. _"Mata merah….. yang sama…"_ Lalu ia melangkah mendekati Hana.

"Apaan?" Tanya Hana dengan dahi berkerut ketika Sasuke berada di depannya. Tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil pada Sasuke, sehingga Hana malah berjalan mundur sampai ia menabrak dinding. _"Mati gua!!!"_ Hana menatap Sasuke dengan **sweatdrop. ** _"Nih orang mau ngapain lagi!!!??"_

Sasuke terus melangkah sampai ia terhenti di depan Hana yang sudah tidak bergerak lagi karena dinding menghalangi. Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menempelkannya di dinding di atas bahu Hana. Pemuda Klan Uchiha itu menatap mata Hana lekat-lekat. Walau remang, ia tahu seberapa merah mata itu, melebihi warna merah menakjubkan Sharingan.

"_Sialan!!" _Umpat Sasuke dalam hati. _"Aku terlalu menginginkan mata di depanku ini!!!"_

"_Nih orang mau ngapain!!?"_ Dan Hana makin parno.

"_Sharingan!"_

"!!!???"

Jelas Hana langsung terkejut tiba-tiba melihat mata Sasuke yang berubah merah, mata Sharingan. _"Untuk apa nih orang ngeaktifin Sharingan!!? Mau adu merah sama mata gue heh!!!??"_

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"Nggak pernah liat Sasuke yang begini khaaan??" Aku nyengir kuda.

"Oii! Author! Emangnya Sasuke mau ngapain!!?" Hana mau nyekek gue.

"Saa….sabar, Hana, episode berikutnya lo pasti tau…"

"Lu jangan macem-macem yah…." Dia ngancem pake belati.

"Tenang ajaa……." Kepada kamu sekalian. "Sampai jumpa di part berikutnya!!!"

"KOK GW MUNCULNYA GA PENTING MULU SIH!!!???" Naruto protes.

"Sabar, ntar liat aja…." pergi dengan santai

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Chara Profile!!

Name: Rizumu Shiha

Age: 16

Weapon: Unknown (ada sih)

Clothes: Lihat saja nanti

Likes: Buku, membaca di mana pun itu

Dislikes: Sesuatu yang berisik

Bg: Sebenernya dia chara di _White Shadow_ yang kubuat di Dia dari Klan Rizumu di Konoha dan anggota dari team 7 dulu. Shiha cukup akrab dengan Naruto dan Aburame Shino merupakan teman baiknya. Shiha ada misi ke negara Hanabi dan ketemu AKATSUKI. Dengan alasan yang akan dia jelaskan sendiri nanti, dia join dengan AKATSUKI. Sejak saat itu dia dinobatkan menghilang tanpa jejak (Di Konoha nggak ada yang tahu dia menghilang ke mana). Banyak sesuatu darinya yang akan kuungkapkan **_NANTI._** Tapi kalau masih mau tahu banyak tentang dia, silakan baca di _White Shadow_. Tapi lebih baik tidak usah, karena aku akan membahasnya di part yang entah keberapa nantinya.


	4. How have you been? The Memories

Baiklah!!! Yoshya!! Setelah berpikir dengan bodoh dan tanpa alasan, akhirnya aku meneruskan cerita yang bodoh ini!! Benar-benar deh…..

Silakan baca dengan hati tenang!!

-00-00-00-000-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

**How have you been?**

"Sasuke……." Hana mencoba berbicara tanpa terbata. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sasuke hanya diam, ia terus menatap, lalu ia menunduk. "Khu…khu…khu…" (tau tawa serem dia yang khas kan?), Sasuke tertawa kecil, lalu menatap mata Hana lagi. "Aku menginginkannya….."

"Ingin apa….?" Hana keringet dingin.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!"

"Wuaa!!" Begitu bertatapan dengan Mangekyou, mata Hana langsung membelak kaget. Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi selain itu.

"_Mata ini…" _"Shi….ha….." Sasuke menunduk, lalu memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kiri. Ia tampak agak kesakitan.

"Hei!" Hana cemas. "Kau kenapa?"

"Ugh!!" Tangan kanan Sasuke ikut memegangi kepalanya. Lalu perlahan ia turun dan duduk di atas tatami, masih kesakitan.

"Hei!! Sasuke!!" Hana mengguncangkan pundak Sasuke perlahan. "Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi!?"

Begitu Hana menunduk untuk melihatnya, Sasuke langsung mengadah dengan mata Mangekyou dan langsung menarik tangan Hana sehingga jatuh di atas tatami.

"Auhh!!" Hana meringis sambil memejamkan mata. _"Punggungku!! Sakit!! Tuh orang maunya ap….a??" _ Pikirannya terhenti, ia membuka matanya. _"MAMPUS GUE!!!!"_ Itu yang dikutuknya ketika melihat wajah Sasuke sebagai objek pertama yang dilihat ketika ia membuka mata.

"Ma…ta..mu…." Sasuke berucap dengan terbata, ia berkeringat dingin dan terlihat aneh. Seperti orang sakaw yang sedang menagih heroin.

Kening Hana berkerut bingung. "Ma…mataku?" Tapi ia tidak mau membahas lagi. _"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Si bawel Sasuke ini bisa berpikir untuk berada di atasku dengan wajah seperti itu!! Tapi aku harus segera menyingkirkannya!!!" _ "Sasuke…. Bisakah kau berdiri dan lepaskan aku?" Hana mengangkat tangannya untuk menyingkirkan Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke berkeinginan lain, kedua tangan itu malah ditangkapnya dan ia tahan sekeras-kerasnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Hei!" Protes Hana. "Apa yang sebenarnya!?"

"Diam…….." Sasuke menatap tajam Hana, lalu menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil kunai. Ia mengacungkannya tinggi-tinggi, bersiap untuk menusuk kapan saja.

"!!!!" Hana memejamkan mata, Sasuke menurunkan kunai dengan cepai ke arah mata Hana.

_**Crak!!!**_

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"_Akhirnya aku tahu kenapa kau sering menatapku dengan tajam……"_

"_Sekarang alasan buku yang kubaca tidak berguna lagi, karena aku tidak membawa buku satupun."_

"_Karena aku menyayangimu!!"_

"_Sayang sekali ya……"_

"_Hal itu tidak apa-apa…"_

"_Hee… Sasuke…. Akhirnya aku tahu….."_

"_Kau terobsesi dengan mata Rizumu-ku…"_

"_Maafkan aku yaa……"_

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

_**Crak!!!**_

Selama beberapa detik, Hana merasakan dewa kematian menjemputnya, namun beberapa detik itulah dia sadar kalau tidak ada yang menusuknya. Hana membuka mata, ia melihat Sasuke yang terengah tanpa Sharingan-nya tapi dengan mata onix-nya.

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya di pergelangan tangan Hana, ia juga melepas kunai yang ia tancapkan tepat di samping telinga Hana dan langsung berdiri. Ia menatap Hana sebentar, memegang kepalanya lagi, dan langsung mundur dua langkah.

"Sasuke….?" Hana mencoba bangkit, ia duduk di atas tatami. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu tadi…?"

Tidak dijawab. Sasuke masih terengah-engah.

"Hei….." Hana berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia mencoba menyentuh Sasuke.

**Plak!** Sasuke menepis tangan Hana dengan keras, dan membuat Hana bingung serta naik darah. "Apa-apaan sih!? Setelah kau berbuat macam-macam, entah mau maling atau nggak! Lo menepis dengan hebat kekhawatiran gue! Dasar nggak tau malu!"

"_Setelah kamu ingin meninggalkan Konohagakure ini, kamu menepis segala kekhawatiranku!? Kamu benar-benar tidak tahu malu, Sasuke!"_

**Ngiiiing…..** "Ugh!!" Sakit kepala Sasuke sepertinya bertambah. _"Yang tadi…. Apa?"_ Lalu ia menatap Hana. "Hana…. Hanabi….?"

"Apa!?"

Sasuke menatap sebentar, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf……"

"He?" Hana bingung.

Sasuke tidak menggubris lagi, ia berjalan lunglai menuju pintu keluar, menggeser pintu lalu keluar.

"Oh, tunggu! Sasuke!!" Hana mengejar keluar, tapi Sasuke sudah tidak ada. "Apa sih yang telah terjadi sebenernya kali ini!!!? Jelaskan padaku!!!!" Hana berteriak pada langit yang sudah hitam kelam.

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00—00-00-00-00-00

Sasuke berjalan dengan perlahan di atas salju yang tebal. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang masih berdengung-dengung di telinganya. Ia akan terjatuh jika tidak menahan dirinya ke batang pohon-ketika sebuah nama terbesit dipikirannya.

"Shiha……" Sasuke menyebut nama itu, ia bersender pada pohon lalu merosot hingga ia duduk di atas salju. _"Kenapa aku….."_

"Kau di mana…..?"

"_Sasuke……"_

Sasuke tersentak, barusan ia merasakan sebuah hembusan angin dingin yang seperti menyebut namanya dengan suara yang ia kenal. Sasuke menoleh kiri kanannya yang tidak ada siapapun, lalu berpikir semua itu adalah ilusi tanpa menyadari bayangan awan merah di balik sisi salah satu pohon, menatap dengan mata merahnya.

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Opera si bodoh AlexanderiteWaterAngel…..

Aku: "Kau mau berkata apa?"

Naruto: "Terlalu sedikit! Mana bagianku!!!?" (teriak tepat ditelingaku)

Neji: "Aku juga begitu saja terlupakan?" (neji menatap dengan datar)

Neji fans: "Balikin Neji-kuuun!!!!"

Aku: "Nanti ah…. Ada waktunya kalo kalian doang."

Sasuke: (memukul kepalaku) "Jangan munculkan aku dengan keadaan aneh begitu!!!"

Aku : "Gomennasai!! Jangan bunuh aku!! (pada kalian) Sampai jumpa di selanjutnya!!" **_Tong!!!!_** (Hana melemparku dengan buku Icha-Icha Paradise)


	5. I am sorry: Flash Back

Sekedar untuk mengetahui flash back Shiha sama Sasuke...

Time-nya pas Sasuke mau pergi dari desa dan udah ketemu sama Sakura.

Getowh!!

Tapi tau ah! Kurasa bukan ide yang bagus!

Happy reading!!

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

_**I'm sorry...**_

_Aku tahu... Kalau kau akan pergi juga..._

"Sasuke!" Suara yang terengah-engah itu memanggilnya.

Sasuke, rookie (sp) Konoha itu terhenti. Tadi Sakura, sekarang siapa lagi yang berniat mencegahnya pergi? Sasuke hanya menunduk. Karena ia tahu suara itu, suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan...?" Tanya suara itu lagi.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, lalu menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya. Pemuda itu berbalik untuk menatap si pemanggil. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Shiha..."

_Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?_

"Pergi ke Orochimaru!? Kamu bercanda!?"

Seorang gadis dengan wajah lelah serta berpeluh, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Jari-jarinya menggenggam erat, menahan segala perasaannya.

"Aku terkejut, ternyata kau mengejarku..." Masih dengan senyum dinginnya, Sasuke mencibir. "Pulanglah, ini sudah malam." Lalu ia berbalik dan melangkah lagi.

Terasa beribu jarum menancap di jantungnya. Shiha sangat kesal mendengar jawaban asal-asalan itu. Genggaman tangannya terlepas. "Berhenti, Sasuke..."

Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya. Ia masih berjalan.

**Trak! Trak! Trak!**

Tapi tiga kunai yang menancap di depan kakinya membuatnya terhenti.

_Sebenarnya apa maumu?_

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan..." Sasuke berbalik lagi. "Hn?" Ia terdiam melihat teman se-team-nya itu menatapnya dengan penuh amarah.

"Kamu tidak boleh pergi dari sini... Aku akan menghentikanmu walau harus membuatmu lumpuh!" Teriak Shiha.

Terlalu menyakitkan... Ini terlalu menyakitkan... Haruskah orang yang disayanginya itu pergi? Meninggalkannya setelah saudara kembarnya. Shiha tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Apa lagi berhubungan dengan Orochimaru.

"Semua ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu..." Sasuke menjawab dengan dingin. _"Haruskah aku berkata seperti ini padanya?"_. "Aku tidak butuh perhatianmu... Kau bukan siapa-siapa diriku..." Lalu ia berbalik dan melangkah melewati kunai-kunai yang tertancap di tanah.

"Sudah kubilang..."

Sasuke terhenti. Ia langsung menangkis pukulan yang melayang ke arahnya. Shiha melayangkan pukulan sekuat tenaganya yang membuat Sasuke sedikit terdorong.

"Sudah kubilang, kamu tidak boleh pergi Sasuke!" Lalu Shiha memukul lagi dan lagi.

Pemuda Klan Uchiha terus menangkisnya. Ia kualahan menahan serangan bertubi-tubi itu. Sampai ia harus menghindar lalu melancarkan pukulan balik yang tidak kalah kerasnya. Kena telak di wajah gadis itu. Shiha sedikit tersentak kebelakang membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka kalau harus memukulnya sekeras itu. Ingin rasanya langsung meminta maaf, tapi itu hal yang tidak mungkin pada saat seperti ini, karena Shiha telah mengaktifkan Shakugannya.

Shiha membuat segel dengan cepat. "_Rizumu no Mai_!!"

Kali ini, bukan main-main, sebisa mungkin Sasuke langsung menghindari serangan berupa tarian cepat nan indah dengan cahaya-cahaya --yang keluar dari hentakkan tangan Shiha-- yang bisa menghancurkan batu granit.

Entah berapa kali Sasuke bisa menghindar dan terkena pecahan batu, dan akhirnya ia bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon. _"Gadis itu... Aku harus berhati-hati!"_

**Blarr!!!** Pohon yang menjadi tempat perlindungan Sasuke hancur, nyaris saja Sasuke terkena cahaya yang menghancurkan pohon itu. Walau sempat terpaku, Sasuke langsung memakai Sharingan dan membaca gerakan tarian Shiha. Ketika kesempatan berada di matanya, ia langsung memanfaatkannya. Dengan kecepatan yang ia bisa, Sasuke mendekati Shiha dan langsung menunduk untuk menendangkan kakinya ke kaki Shiha. Sasuke tahu kalau Shiha akan menghindar, lalu Sasuke melempar tasnya --ke gadis itu-- dan membuatnya memiliki kesempatan untuk mengikatnya dengan kabel.

Tidak sesuai perkiraan Sasuke yang lupa kalau Shiha memiliki dua pedang di pinggangnya. Shiha langsung menarik kedua pedang itu dan memutuskan kabel yang akan mengikatnya.

Sasuke tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah bagaimana cara mengalahkan Shiha dan pergi dari sana secepat mungkin. Sasuke langsung melemparkan 8 kunai sekaligus. Shiha agak tidak sempat menangkisnya dengan pedang, 4 kunai mengenai tubuhnya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sasuke langsung berpindah ke belakang Shiha dan akan memukul tengkuk Shiha agar ia tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi, Shiha menyadari itu, dan langsung menusukkan pedangnya melalui samping lehernya, berniat menusukkannya pada Sasuke yang langsung menyadari hal itu dan menunduk, sehingga pedang itu hanya mengenai lengannya.

Mereka berdua langsung menjaga jarak. Saling berhadapan. Sasuke melihat ke arah leher Shiha. Terluka, sebuah goresan yang cukup membuat orang kesakitan, dan Shiha memang kesakitan. Sasuke dapat melihatnya dari raut wajah gadis itu.

"Ceroboh!" Itu yang akan dikatakan Sasuke jika dalam situasi biasa, tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa melontarkan kata itu lagi.

"Sayang sekali ya..." Shiha tersenyum sambil menahan rasa sakit dilehernya. "Aku tidak mengerti pikiranmu ataupun Takeru..."

"Huh... Mungkin kau tidak akan pernah mengerti. Karena kau bukanlah aku ataupun Takeru." Sasuke menanggapi dengan dingin.

_Bukan! Bukan yang seperti ini!_

"_Damette kudasai_!!" Teriak Shiha. "Aku tidak ingin dengar alasanmu! Karena aku akan menghentikanmu!!" Shiha menerjang lagi. _"Aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi!!" _"_Rizumu no Shi_!!!"

Kali ini bukan tarian melainkan lemparan bola cahaya dari kedua belah pedang yang ada pada Shiha. Sasuke melompat untuk menghindar dan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar, karena bola itu mengikutinya dan menghantamnya.

Sasuke berteriak sesaat, lalu ia tergeletak di atas tanah begitu saja, tidak bergerak. Shiha mengira kalau itu adalah serangan terakhirnya. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati Sasuke, tapi...

"Chidori!!!"

**Blarr!!**

Telak...

_Padahal... Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu..._

Seperti ditancapkan sebuah pedang, perut Shiha terhantam Chidori yang dilancarkan Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Membuatnya harus rela tertekan di depan pohon dengan perut yang mengalirkan darah, serta tangan Sasuke yang masih teraliri listrik sedikit --menekan di perutnya. Layaknya seorang yang ditancapkan oleh sebuah tongkat untuk hukuman mati.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Shiha terbatuk dan darah ikut keluar bersamaan dengan batuk yang terdengar memilukan itu. Tapi ia tersenyum. "Ternyata... Chidori... Uhuk!"

"_Erasou ni suru na yo!_ Kau tidak akan bisa menghentikanku!" Bentak Sasuke, ia belum melepaskan tangannya. "Kenapa kau mengurusiku!? Aku tidak butuh!!"

_Maafkan aku..._

"Setelah kamu ingin meninggalkan Konohagakure ini, kamu menepis segala kekhawatiranku!? Kamu benar-benar tidak tahu malu, Sasuke!" Shiha juga membentak. "Semua ini kulakukan karena..." Namun Shiha tidak melanjutkannya.

"_Naze_?_ Naze_?_ Naze_!!?" Sasuke terlihat tidak sabar dan memaki-maki.

"Karena aku menyayangimu!!" Teriak Shiha.

Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya. Ia ingin sekali tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. "A...apa?" Dia bertanya untuk memastikan kalau ia tidak salah mendengar.

"Kenapa?" Shiha malah tersenyum sinis. "Kau bingung?"

Sasuke masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya dan Shiha tahu akan hal itu. Gadis itu ingin sekali menyabet pemuda yang ada di depannya dengan pedang yang tadi ia bawa, tapi apa daya, pedang itu telah terlempar ketika Sasuke melancarkan Chidori. Mau tidak mau ia memakai tangan kosong.

"Tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku..." Shiha mengangikat tangannya. "Sayang sekali ya..." Lalu dengan cepat meninju wajah Sasuke—yang masih belum sadar akan keterkejutannya—dengan cepat dan sekuat tenaga sehingga pemuda itu tidak bisa menghindar hingga melepas Shiha.

Sasuke terdorong mundur secepat Shiha merosot dari batang pohon, terduduk di dekat akar-akar yang menyembul dari balik tanah. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah menyadarinya karena aku selalu mengkritikmu, bertengkar denganmu, juga memarahimu, bahkan sekarang aku memukulmu..."

"Shi..." Sasuke terpaku. Ia tidak pernah melihat Shiha mengeluarkan air mata di depannya dan lagi untuk seorang Sasuke yang selalu membentaknya, memarahinya, mengkritiknya. Sasuke tidak bisa percaya dan tidak ingin percaya. Bahkan Shiha tidak menangis walau Rizumu Shiyuki, salah satu sepupunya, tewas terbunuh oleh Orochimaru karena melindungi Shiha.

"Aturan shinobi nomor 25... Shinobi tidak boleh mengeluarkan air mata... Dalam situasi apapun pada misi, shinobi tidak boleh menunjukkan perasaannya sedikitpun..." Itu yang dijawab Shiha ketika Orochimaru menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya melihat shiyuki terbunuh.

Dia gadis yang kuat, dia gadis yang tangguh, dia gadis yang dingin. Sasuke masih tidak percaya kalau gadis itu menangis hanya untuknya.

"... Tapi kulakukan ini semua karena aku menyayangimu... Sebagai teman... Sebagai saudara..." Shiha melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Sasuke masih terpaku.

"Dan sebagai orang yang kusukai..."

Masih terpaku.

"Mungkin karena kita punya ambisi yang sama... Yaitu membangkitkan klan..."

"...Aku tidak mengerti... Sama sekali tidak mengerti!!" Teriak Sasuke. "Kau membuatku melukaimu hanya karena perasaanmu itu!? Jangan bercanda!! Aku sama sekali..."

"Sasuke..." Shiha memotong, ia tersenyum dan mencoba berdiri dengan berpegangan pada batang pohon. "Maafkan aku yaa..."

"Kenapa minta maaf!? Aku! Aku... Cih!" Sasuke membuang muka. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang akan dikatakannya, dan tidak ingin mengatakannya.

_Karena kau orang yang berharga bagiku..._

Sasuke menatap mata merah Shiha. Terasa menyala di tengah kegelapan malam. Berbeda dengan Sharingan, mata Rizumu terlihat lebih dingin dan menakjubkan.

"Hee... Sasuke... Akhirnya aku tahu..." Shiha bersandar di batang pohon.

"...Tahu apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan dingin.

Shiha tersenyum, lalu tertawa kecil. "Sekarang alasan buku yang kubaca tidak berguna lagi, karena aku tidak membawa buku satupun." Ia terlihat makin geli.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan bodoh!?" Maki Sasuke.

"Kau terobsesi dengan mata Rizumu-ku..." Kata Shiha dengan tawa kecilnya.

Wajah Sasuke merah padam. Ia memang sangat terobsesi untuk memilikinya, memiliki mata itu, walau lebih dari sekedar mata.

"Sudahlah... aku sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi... Chidori-mu benar-benar telak... aku tidak akan mencegahmu lagi, aku memang bodoh karena telah melanggar peraturan shinobi yang melarang shinobi untuk menangis. Padahal aku tidak ingin terlihat bodoh di depanmu... Benar-benar menyedihkan..." Shiha melangkah, terus berjalan melewati Sasuke.

"Maaf..."

Sebuah kalimat singkat yang terlontar kali ini, adalah sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka. Seorang Sasuke mengucapkan kata maaf. Baru kali ini Shiha mendengarnya.

Gadis itu terhenti dari langkahnya selama dua detik, tersenyum, lalu melangkah lagi dan mengatakan, "Hal itu tidak apa-apa..."

"...Asal kau tahu saja..."

Shiha mendengarkan sambil melangkah pelan.

"Aku juga menyayangi dan menyukaimu..."

"Eh?" Langkah Shiha langsung terhenti saat itu juga dan langsung berbalik. "Sasu...ke?"

Perpisahan memang hal yang menyedihkan. Perpisahan memang hal yang menyebalkan. Perpisahan tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal memang hal yang menyesakkan. Tapi perpisahan dengan sebuah pelukan, bukanlah hal yang buruk.

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

_Kata-kata yang tidak terucapkan_

_Kata-kata yang tidak pernah terucapkan_

_Kita ingin berbicara satu sama lain_

_Tapi yang kita dapat hanyalah sebuah senyuman yang tidak terlihat_

_Kita adalah orang yang sama_

_Sebagai individu yang sendiri_

_Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi_

_Kamu tidak akan membiarkanku pergi_

_Dari hati kita masing-masing_

_Ini adalah janji kita_

_Bersama-sama menggapai kehidupan yang sebenarnya menyebalkan_

_Menjadi sesuatu yang berharga_

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Sasuke menatap keempat orang ninja Yoninshuu Orochimaru di hadapannya dengan dingin.

"Kami sudah menunggu anda Sasuke-_sama­_..." Sambut Sakon dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Angin apa yang membuat kalian sopan begitu...?" Sasuke menanggapi dengan heran.

"Sudah diputuskan sejak kami meninggalkan desa, anda akan menjadi ketua kami. Tolong maafkan sikap kasar kami selama ini." Jawab Sakon, masih dengan senyuman sinis yang membuat Sasuke sebal.

"Huh. Tidak peduli. Ayo pergi..." Sasuke melagkah.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke-_sama­_...? Kau babak belur." Tanya Sakon lagi.

"Tidak usah komentar..." Delik Sasuke, ia menatap bulan sabit yang akan mengiring mereka pergi. "Sudah dimulai...!!"

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-0-00-00-00-

Rizumu no Mai: Tarian Rizumu

Damette kudasai!!: Diam! (bahasa formal)

Rizumu no Shi: Death Rhythm

Erasou ni suru na yo!: Jangan sok jago!

Naze?: Kenapa?

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Wuih!! Selesai juga chapter yang ini, bahagianya akuuuu. Kali ini memakai bahasa baku semua, ternyata aku memang mencintai bahasa baku.

Terima kasih suda membacanya. Aku bahagia sekali... 


End file.
